Fresh air nozzle devices are known, which are provided at the outlet side with an opening of rectangular cross-section. Those fresh air nozzle devices usually have horizontal slats and vertical slats which are displaced in the longitudinal direction with respect to the horizontal slats. In such an arrangement the one slats are for example integrally connected to the housing while the other slats are disposed pivotably in the housing. In such an arrangement for example the housing as a whole is pivoted, to pivot the first-mentioned slats.
A fresh air nozzle device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is known from DE 36 10 894 A1. In that known fresh air nozzle device the housing which has slats for deflecting the air flow and which is rotatable about the central axis of an air duct for altering the discharge flow direction comprises a distributor ring and a push-on casing portion which projects therefrom in a collar-like configuration, with flexible casing segments for pushing on to the air duct. The slats are disposed in the region of the distributor ring of the housing.